Jerry Russell
Jerry Russell (January 5, 1936 – September 5, 2013) was an American voice actor. He died early in the morning of September 5, 2013, at age 77 due to pneumonia he contracted after an emergency abdominal surgery. He was known for voicing: Tim Marcoh in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Appleseed XIII (2013) - Poeas (ep10) *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Additional Voices *Basilisk (2006) - Guard (ep23), Samurai (ep24), Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Mr. Sumida (ep3) *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Mr. Sumida *Black Blood Brothers (2008) - Additional Voices *Black Butler (2011) - Additional Voices *Black Cat (????) - Additional Voices *Blassreiter (2009) - Additional Voices *Burst Angel (2005-2006) - Estrada (ep11), Governor Glenford, Additional Voices *Case Closed - Detective Simpson (ep90), Ty Sherwood (ep93) *Casshern Sins (2010) - Ohji *D.Gray-man (2009-2010) - General Froi Tiedoll *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Juneau Dermailles (ep4) *Darker than Black (2009) - Shao-Tang Wang (ep9) *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Additional Voices *Desert Punk (2006) - Kazuo Koike (ep2) *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (2009) - Kiril Jajaev *Eden of the East (2010) - Additional Voices *El Cazador de la Bruja (2009) - Old Man *Fairy Tail - Lucky, Zekua Melon/Kemu Zaleon *Fractale (2012) - Gramps Elder, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Tim Marcoh *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Principal *Glass Fleet: La legende du vent de l'univers (2008) - Pope Gorna (eps16-25) *Guilty Crown (2013) - Major General Yan *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Domenico *Hell Girl - Fukumoto (ep13), Security Guard (ep5) *Hero Tales (2011) - Additional Voices *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Papa *Initial D: Second Stage (2011) - Papa *Jormungand (2014) - Chen Guoming *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Dr. Fritz Kaiser (ep10) *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Jair (ep14) *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Heihachiro Oshio (ep3) *One Piece (2010-2013) - Center Baskerville, Crocus, Hocker (ep6), Mechao, Toto, Additional Voices *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2012) - Judge (ep8B) *Princess Jellyfish (2012) - Saburota Negishi *RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ (2010) - Additional Voices *Rideback (2011) - Additional Voices *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Tubal *Samurai 7 (2005) - Additional Voices *Sands of Destruction (2010) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Hojo Ujimasa *Sgt. Frog (2011) - Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana: Season II (2012) - Lamies *Shakugan no Shana: Season III (2013) - Lamies *Shangri-la (2012) - Old Man Camera *Shigurui: Death Frenzy (2009) - Kogan Iwamoto *Shiki (2012) - Oitarou *Shin chan (2008-2011) - Doc, Additional Voices *Speed Grapher (2006) - Additional Voices *Spice and Wolf II (2011) - Aroldo Eklund *Strike Witches (2010) - Grandfather Miyafuji (ep1) *Strike Witches 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *The Galaxy Railways - Kenderick (ep17) *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Count Kriade (ep8), Gainel (ep5), Additional Voices *The Sacred Blacksmith (2011) - Narrator, Additional Voices *Trinity Blood (2006) - Demon (ep8), Detective (ep8) *Witchblade (2007-2008) - Mr. Cho 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Tim Marcoh 'Movies - Dubbing' *Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker (2012) - Additional Voices *Eden of the East: Paradise Lost (2011) - Former Prime Minister Eda *Eden of the East: The King of Eden (2011) - Prime Minister Eda *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2006) - Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property The Movie: The Angeloid of Clockwork (2013) - Additional Voices *One Piece Movie: The Desert Princess and the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta (2008) - Toto *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Additional Voices *Vexille (2008) - Politician 3 *Wolf Children (2013) - Grandpa Nirasaki 'OVA - Dubbing' *Baldr Force EXE (2008) - Old Man, Scientist (ep4) *Burst Angel: Infinity (2007) - Governor Glenford *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Pope, Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands 2 (2013) - Murderlin The Wizard Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (76) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (75) *Years active on this wiki: 2005-2013. Titles were released prior to his death under the years: 2013-2014. *He was the acting teacher of fellow voice actor Barry Yandell. Category:American Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors